Continuity
by The Selvage Fairy
Summary: After the war life, and death, go on.


**Continuity**

 _THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS_

Harry Potter walked toward Voldemort, knowing he was going to his death. Having seen Snape's memories, he knew what he had to do to save the Wizarding world, and could only hope that he would soon be with his parents and Sirius.

On the other side of the grounds, in a forgotten corner of the boathouse, Severus Snape rose and looked down at his broken body cooling on the floor.

'Aparently, there really is no rest for the wicked.', he thought. Even in death, he seemed to be condemed to remain at Hogwarts, with some work left to do.

He avoided the cohort of castle ghosts who were directing traffic and resources to where they were needed, and instead floated up to his office to visit Albus' portrait.

"Severus my boy, I'm so sorry to see you like this. Do you know what has happened?"

"No, I just found myself "awake", but I don't know why I can't move on. Do you know?"

"You have been a protector of Hogwarts' children for over a decade now. Perhaps that is work you should continue. I often missed the way that some of our children suffered before they came here, with home lives that were not as they should be. If I had been more aware, Harry, Tom, and even You might have been helped. And how many others?"

"Harry has prevailed this night, Severus. Tom is no more, and his stain can be washed from these grounds. There will be a lot of rebuilding to do, and much healing to be accomplished. The dead on both sides must be mourned, and the living encouraged to live."

"No one will mourn me, Albus, nor endure my continued presence in this school. I shall be exorcised, or turned out with no place to inhabit."

"Don't be so sure, my boy. Have faith in Harry for just a little bit longer, and I think you will find your home here after all."

 _THE NEXT OCTOBER_

The cleanup and rebuilding had progressed far enough for the fall term to begin on time. It was six weeks into term and Headmistress Minerva McGonagall drank her usual cup of tea before retireing. She almost dropped the cup when a silvery form floated into her sitting room.

"Severus Snape! I had no idea you had stayed behind. Where have you been hiding these last months? And why have you decided to show yourself now?"

"Good evening Headmistress. I awoke in the middle of the final battle and assumed I would be unwelcome here. Albus portrait convinced me to wait and see what happened. I understand I have been cleared of charges?"

"Oh, yes Severus. The students you worked so hard to protect last year all testified on your behalf. And Harry was most eloquent in his defense of you. He convinced the board to put your portrait in my office where it should be, Headmaster Snape."

"That was never a title I sought, or deserved Minerva. But I'm glad not to be thrown out on my arse."

"Don't be rediculous! I'll have to contact Minister Shaklebolt. He'll want to bring your Order of Merlin to you personally."

"Merlin save me from bureaucrats and eloquent Potters. I've been following the news in the Prophet. You've done better than even Albus could have in getting the school rebuilt, and the courses revamped. The old place is beginning to shine as it has not in a long time."

"Thank-you, Severus. That is very kind of you to say. Will you be staying on here with us? I hope you will."

"Albus asked me to look for students who need help. I used to get a few in Slytherin every year whose home lives left a lot to be desired. Now I can identify those in all houses who need extra support."

"That happens in all schools, I suppose. Have you come tonight to tell me there are some here now?"

"Indeed. I have several names for you. Some children of deatheaters who are suffering for their parents bad choices, some muggleborns who have always been treated badly by families who didn't understand. Some upperclassmen who should have been recognised years ago, and some first years we can help sooner rather than later."

They talked into the night, met with the heads of house the next day, and slowly worked out a plan to make sure that no child would have to endure abuse for their magic or their parents unrealistic expectations.

And so, word got around as it always did at Hogwarts, that the ghost of Professor Snape (Order of Merlin, first class) was the being to see if you had problems at home.

 _FORTY YEARS LATER_

Another year started, and October again. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sipped her tea, and waited for the report she never wanted. Right on time a silvery form floated through her door and stood before her desk.

"Good evening, Headmistress."

"Is it a good evening Severus? Tell me, how many this year. How many students will we have to protect from their own families?"

"No new cases, only the ones we were watching from last year. That's three Slytherins, and one Hufflepuff."

"Well, that is good news. And a first I believe. Perhaps my last years here will be the smoothest of my career."

"Ever the optimist, Minerva."

"I have decided to retire at the end of next year. I'm almost as old as Albus was, and the school needs a fresh leader. Can I count on your continued support for my successor?"

"That will depend on which teacher you've chosen. If you saddle this school with Headmaster Longbottom, I will find out how to exorcise myself."

"Neville has become a wonderful man and teacher, but he is more secluded in his greenhouses than you were in your potions lab. I have just placed an ad in the Prophet for a new Ancient Runes teacher. I believe it is time for a Slytherin Headmaster, don't you?"

"Draco? He was born to run great enterprises. But what of your deputy?"

"As it happens, Professor Potter doesn't want the job. Her oldest, James, just got married and she expects to be a grandmother in a few years. But Harry is set to retire from the DMLE, so I believe we can convince him to take over DADA finally."

"Well, I will miss you, Minerva. You've been a great asset to this school."

"As you continue to be, Severus. As you continue to be."


End file.
